This is what I'll die for
by IoannaFourkioti
Summary: Damon and Elena are in a quest looking for Stefan and Klaus. During that time they become really close. Elena accepts her feelings for Damon after a very specific thing happens. Delena TWO-SHOT unless I'm inspired.
1. The Last Night

**_A/N: This is the first story I've written in a while. It's a little Delena ONE-SHOT that popped onto my head. Though it could become a multi-chapter story. That will depend on the feedback I get. Anyway, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, though I read it many times excuse any mistakes. The title is form the song Melancholy by Iced Earth. I hope you like it. Please review!_**

**_ Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was writter for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Dear Diary,

I'm in a motel room somewhere in south Iowa. Don't know exactly where we are. I haven't written anything in weeks, being to occupied with the sacrifice and everything, But now I kinda felt a need to write. Stefan is not with me, as he gave himself over to Klaus in return for a cure to Damon's werewolf bite. He sacrificed everything to save his brother. I know he feels really guilty for being the one to make Damon turn in 1864. Finding Stefan is the reason we set out for this quest. Damon didn't really want me with him, but I insisted so much I think he didn't really have a choice but take me with him.

Anyway, me and Damon have been looking for Stefan for almost two months now. Thank God we have Bonnie and her tracking spells. She always seems to be able to know about Stefan and Klaus's whereabouts. They move fast and it's almost impossible for us to catch up with them. I think I'm the reason we always seem to keep a distance from them. Damon would easily be able to get to them. But he never complains about anything. He may actually want me here.

Everything we've learned about Stefan and Klaus is associated with destruction. Mysterious deaths and people missing are only some of the things they do. Klaus has turned Stefan into a killer, a predator with no remorse on killing people whatsoever.

Damon believes Klaus is building an army of wolf/ vamp hybrids or something and he's using Stefan to train and keep them contained. I don't want that to be true, but Damon is wrong on very rare occasions and this does not seem to be one of them.

Anyway, I'm lying on my motel room bed thinking about all these things. I can't sleep. I haven't been able to have a good night's sleep in a while. My mind is full of images of a Stefan killing and feeding on people without any shame or regret. That is NOT the Stefan I know.

To be honest, that's not all I'm thinking about. There is another thought torturing my mind. One I actually feel guilty about. Why? Cause I'm thinking about the man sleeping in the very next room. I'm thinking about him in a way his missing brother's girlfriend totally shouldn't. My biggest mistake ever was falling for him. But I couldn't help it.

It was not like that with Stefan. Stefan and I liked each other since day one. We became a couple quickly and everyone could see that we were meant to be. With Damon it was different. At first, I only saw the part of him that he wanted me to see. That awful monster that had no respect for human life at all. But as the time went by I got to know him better, we actually became friends. But only when he let me see himself, I realized how beautiful he really is inside. I liked him for all he is. I had come to fall in love with him, but I kept denying it for so long, cause I think I was afraid to take that risk. I wanted to feel safe.

But now it is too late. Stefan is with Klaus and I don't even know where I and Damon stand. Not after that night.

It was by far the best night of my whole life. Damon thinks I was too drunk to remember anything but the truth is, I could never forget the feeling of our bodies touching, his hot breath on my neck, him trailing kisses all the way from my stomach to my neck and finally colliding his lips with mine. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I don't regret giving into him. I actually am happy I did. Though I do know it was wrong. However, the way we fit together caught me off guard. It was like our bodies were created to be together.

God, I need him. I do. Right now. He thinks I don't remember a thing, and I intend to keep it that way. But I could really use a hug right now."

And with that, she shut her diary and decided to go knock Damon's door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's P.O.V.<strong>_

Oh, God, what a day, he thought. This going after Stefan and the wolf/ vamp was getting exhausting. He fixed himself a drink, as it was everything he wanted at the moment. He had felt himself earlier. Luckily, the local blood bank had a huge supply of O-; all he had to do was compel a nurse and it was his. He took a quick shower and landed on his motel bed. The quality of the sheets wasn't nearly as good as his own. Great, he thought, another price I have to pay for saving my brother.

His thoughts wandered to her, the woman sleeping in the room right next to his. He had checked in on her first thing when he arrived, of course. Though he knew all along that it was a mistake to take Elena with him, he just couldn't resist her doe eyes looking at him, practically begging him to let her come with him. And though it was really selfish of him, he knew he's missed her if he left her behind.

He didn't admit it, but it hurt that she didn't remember a moment of the night they had spent together. And yet, it was the best night of his over 160 year long life. He had had sex with many women, for sure, but he had never made love that way, and he really did not believe he would feel so damn great.

He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door. Somehow, he was sure it wasn't room service.

"Elena" he said as soon as he opened the door. "What's going on?" She seemed to be cold. She was shivering.

"Can I come in? I'm cold.", he nodded. "Elena, what's going on?", he asked again, clearly worried to see her being so broken and knowing it was because of Stefan's condition.

"Can I sleep here tonight?", she asked and he knew he would never say no. "Sure" he whispered and moved over so she could get to the bed.

She crossed his room, laid on his bed, curled herself with his blanket and buries her face on the pillows. His scent was everywhere and she was intoxicated. It was what she needed. He was what she needed.

Suddenly, she felt a warm body against her back, under the blanket. She lost her breath at his sudden move. He laid down beside her and buried his face in her hair, breathing into it, enjoying her scent. She reached out, took his hand and tangled his fingers with hers. He pulled her closer, until his chest was touching her back and he tangled their legs together. It felt so good.

They would continue their quest for Stefan tomorrow. But right now, neither said nothing. The world held still for one night. It was just them. They slept well in each other's arms, for the first time since they had begun their journey.

That was exactly what they both needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, this was it. Did I mention that I love, love, love reviews? Please let me know what you think._**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read my story._**


	2. Was this the only way

_**A/N**__**: This is officially a multi-chapter story, I'm thinking 7-8 chapters. Remember, English is not my native language and I don't have a BETA, so it's gonna be full of errors. I'm sorry in advance. Also, I have my finals this month and I can't update regularly. But after I'm done, I'll update more. This is Elena's point of view. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. yada yada yada**

The sun tickled her eyes, as its light got through the motel room curtains. She rolled to her other side and pulled a pillow over her head to make it dark again. Then, she heard someone talking to her.

"Good morning, sunshine", Damon's voice was the best thing anyone could hear in the morning. She was sure he was smirking, though she couldn't see his face. She did not want to wake up just yet; yesterday was the best sleep she'd got in months.

"Com' on. Get up! I talked to the witch. We gotta hit the road soon. My BA (bloodacholic anonymous) brother and the hybrid are moving fast and that's what we have to do as well." She could feel him amused and in the same time nervous about something.

"5 more minutes! I don't want to get up!", She murmured

"Okay, fine. I'll go get you something to eat and you have to get up as soon as I come back, or I'm leaving without you", he smirked.

Elena couldn't believe him. She grabbed one of the pillows she was lying on and threw it to him supporting her weight on her elbows. He chuckled. It missed him. Of course it would.

"Chop, chop, Elena. Get moving.", he said and left the room.

"Ugh, whatever.". She fell on the pillows, not wanting to get up at all. She had to though. She stood up and looked herself at the mirror. She looked awful. She really needed a shower.

Elena walked in the shower and turned on the water. It felt so refreshing, so good. Until she remembered she was not in her room. "Damnit!". How would she get dressed now? She couldn't move around the motel in a towel. That's when she heard the door.

"Damon? Thank God!"

"Elena, where are you?"

"I'm in the shower. I forgot to bring clothes", she was so embarrassed. "Help me out? Please?", she asked.

"I love it when you talk dirty", he laughed and rolled her eyes. "What an ass!", A gorgeous ass, but an ass nonetheless.

Give minutes later Damon was back with a fresh change of clothes for Elena and breakfast for both of them. Elena changed, released her hair from the towel and sat by Damon on the bed to get some breakfast. Damon was texting someone. He didn't look too happy.

"Damon, what's going on?" He ignored her and continued looking at his cell .

"Damon! Tell me what's going on!", she was irritated now. He simply lifted his head and nodded. "Get ready. We're leaving.", he said casually.

"Where are we going?", she hated to be kept in the dark.

"you are going back to Mystic Falls and I'm gonna find the missing duo.", he said and started packing.

"What the hell Damon?", pure rage was floating in her veins. She called his name again. "Damon! You said you would take me with you!". HE didn't turn to look at her and continued packing.

"Damn it Damon! Look at me!" she shouted and he turned his hear till their eyes met. His eyes were cold, still.

"And haven't I Elena? What exactly do you want me to do? Risk your life yet another time so you can reunite with your precious Stefan?", his voice broke and she could see the hurt in his eyes as those words escaped his mouth.

"I don't care if I die, Damon! Don't you know that? If I can help save Stefan, I'm more than willing to die!", she knew her words would hurt him, but she had no other choice. And after all, it was partially true. She could die for anyone she loved; Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, her family and Stefan. Cause she really loved Stefan. Not the same way she loved his brother, but she still did. The part of the truth she wasn't telling him though was that most of all, Damon was gonna do something stupid, sacrifice himself, hand himself over to Klaus or something like that. He feels that he owes Stefan his life. Bit she simply cannot stand the idea of losing him. But she didn't want him to know that cause then it would just be too hard. She was feeling bad for loving him already.

He took a breath and continued. "Yes Elena, I know. And what do you want _me_ to do? I will not let you die. I can't do that. I don't want to lose you."

As he said that, he walked closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face and the earth was shacking underneath her feet. The impact he had on her was unbelievable. She could not think while he was staring at her with those ocean blue eyes. She couldn't do anything else than stare back at him. She couldn't explain it, but every single look between them made her feel so guilty. Even that could ignite more than a kiss or even sex with Stefan ever could. And that made her feel like a criminal. She hated to do that to Stefan. That's why she decided not to do something that would bring the world upside down., even though it was what her heart's deepest desire. She gathered all the strength she had left and said:

"Damon, don't do that. Don't make me uncomfortable. I want to come with you!"

"You're not going with me Elena! End of story!" He looked away.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she knew she was crossing a line there, but she kept it up. "You're jealous of me and Stefan, of how much I love him"

Her words felt like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart. But she couldn't stop now.

"Well, you have every right to be jealous, cause it will always be Stefan.", she was practically shouting now.

All of a sudden he grabbed her from the back of her head and crashed her lips on his. She was taken aback, and it took her a moment or two to realize what was going on. She tried to resist and push him back, but he was too strong. In the end, she gave in parting her teeth letting him invade her mouth with his tongue. She felt like her whole body was on fire, a fire that felt so wrong but so heavenly right in the same time. As she was in his embrace, she felt like she was home. He ran his fingers through her back and she tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. The way she responded to him he would have probably realized that her whole speech was an act, but she couldn't care less about that right now.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads touching. Both of their eyes were closed, trying to make the moment last longer. They could feel each other breathe against their faces.

"Goodbye Elena", he whispered and left the motel room and Elena. When the door closed behind him, she sat on the floor, hugged her knees with her arms and started crying.

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Review please! And thanks for the alerts and the favorites! You rock!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
